Silueta oblicua
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 10 pairings. Pareja 4: Battler/Yasu. SPOILERS EP8. Más advertencias dentro. "Lo recuerdo. Recuerdo nuestra promesa." Con esto todo debería de estar solucionado, ¿o no? ¿Entonces por qué el destino los lleva al mismo final de muerte?


**Reto: **10 parejas**  
>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Yasu  
><strong>Notas:<strong> **_Spoilers del EP8 _**y del TIP "Falsificación No. XXX"  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género:<strong> Angst/Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos:<strong> Abecedario  
><strong>Tema:<strong> 58. Oblicuo

**Notas:** Situado en el EP8 "Twilight". Para entenderlo es recomendable que se lea el TIP de Ryukishi llamado "Falsificación No. XXX" que es en donde se maneja la teoría de Battler como el culpable y le da sentido a este fanfic, es una continuación de donde se quedó el tip con algunas ligeras modificaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Silueta oblicua.<strong>

La silueta de Battler se deslizó por el jardín, mientras a sus espaldas la lluvia caía incesantemente, como si de esa forma pudiese borrar todo rastro de la presencia del joven, una mancha impura entre las delicadas rosas, que pronto encontrarían su muerte arrulladas por los vientos. Había comenzado el juego de la Bruja ordenándole a Kanon que entregara una carta, pero también se había cuidado, cual vil depredador, de no revelar más detalles de los necesarios, pues nunca se podía preveer de más. La ruleta comenzaba a girar, pero nadie sabía de sus trampas.

La risas de sus primos se escuchaban en el salón principal e incluso captó la conversación insustancial de los adultos, conforme se adentraba en el lugar, como música de fondo siniestra, que hablaban sobre herencias y chantajes de los cuales él poco tenía que opinar. Su rostro, hasta hacía unos instantes deformado por la locura, la ira y casi la esquizofrenia del asesinato, se fue componiendo hasta lograr una sonrisa confiada, como si el ambiente, lleno de perfumes florales y el aroma del té, lo hubiese amoldado a su forma, tan pura y tranquila como un niño pequeño.

—¿A dónde has ido, Battler-kun? ¿Estabas buscando a alguno de los sirvientes en particular? Porque si es así, déjame informarte que mi madre les ha dado el día libre a todos, ¡tú, pervertido! —Jessica, quien sostenía una animada conversación con George que le estaba sacando los colores a éste último, se volteó inmediatamente a mirar a su primo, extrañado por seis largos años, aquél con quien solía jugar a cosas más divertidas que simples muñecas, impuestas por su madre.

—Ihihi, me has descubierto, ¿entonces no hay ninguna belleza por aquí? —Battler mantuvo su tono amable y cantarín mientras formulaba esta pregunta, pero en el interior, el resto de sus sentidos escrutaban a los presentes en el salón, compuesto el grupo por siete adultos y los cuatro primos, sin contar a los sirvientes que iban de aquí para allá ofreciendo bebidas y aperitivos—. ¿Qué tal tú, Jessica-chan?

—¡¿Y-yo? ¡Sin duda eres un pervertido, Battler! —la voz de Jessica fue en aumento y sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono carmesí, que le recordó a Battler la sangre que fluía por su cuerpo y que no podía esperar por derramar. Jessica se había sonrojado porque en ese preciso momento Kanon había entrado a la habitación, con un juego de cigarreras diferente, que sin duda los adultos se disponían a terminar. Este hecho no le pasó desapercibido a Battler, que no dejó de reír o quejarse en ningún momento, pese a que Jessica, con ayuda del entrenamiento que su padre le había dado, le propinó un buen puñetazo en el hombro que él prometió regresar después.

Kanon, sin embargo, no se dio por aludido y salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirarlos, representando su papel tan perfectamente como siempre en todos los juegos, un joven demasiado serio como para rechistar, pero no por eso falto de moral, misma que amenazaba los planes de Battler y que lo decidió a seguirlo, tras dar una excusa barata que hizo que Jessica se enojara y con el sigilo de una sombra hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

Por supuesto, algo en él le decía que el joven se daba cuenta de su presencia, pero dado que en ningún momento lo dejó notar, el juego prosiguió a su manera, con dos pares de pasos perdiéndose por un corredor solitario, cada vez más alejado del ambiente casi cálido y hogareño del gran salón. Mientras lo seguía, con todo el porte de quien se dispone a matar, con esa valentía que casi parece absurda y temeraria, Battler se preguntaba por Shannon, a quien todavía no tenía el placer de volver a ver y también recordaba, cómo muchos años atrás —seis—, había hecho una promesa que nunca tuvo intención de cumplir.

—Hey, Kanon-kun, ¿no quieres que te ayude con eso? —el sonido de las bandejas metálicas que el joven carga apenas es perceptible al ser muy pocas, pero Battler aprovechó eso para acercarse, de modo que cualquier persona que se asomara sólo pudiera ver a un miembro de la familia siendo más amable de lo normal.

—¿Qué quiere, Battler-sama? —una cosa que le gustaba de Kanon es que nunca perdía el temple, cosa que lo hacía mucho más emocionante, tanto que lo hacía dudar de si empezar sus planes antes del tiempo estipulado.

Battler se rio ante este comentario, observando el perfil altivo e inexpresivo de su acompañante, que no aminoraba el paso conforme se acercaban a la cocina, donde se suponía, según todos estaba Shannon, pese a que no había ningún sonido.

—Dime Kanon-kun, ¿cómo está Shannon-chan? No la he visto en todo el día —simulando una falsa caballerosidad que le habría valido un elogio de su absurdo primo, quien siempre estaba presumiendo de modales de etiqueta inútiles, Battler abrió la puerta para que pasara Kanon, quien se había quedado callado y un tanto tenso, cosa que se acentuó nada más se cerró la puerta detrás de ellos—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Shannon-chan? Quiero verla, tengo que decirle algo importante.

Sin darse cuenta muy bien del porqué al principio, Battler se paralizó en sigilo durante un momento, cauteloso ante los súbitos movimientos extraños de Kanon, que pronto le parecían familiares, tímidos y más gráciles. Pronto y conforme la transformación fue avanzando frente a sus ojos, casi como una mariposa grotesca saliendo de su capullo, todo cobró sentido para él y le dio un nuevo giro a sus planes, justo como el cabello de Shannon escapando de la boina de Kanon, la suave voz que delataba toda una historia que él podía intuir, casi ver, como si se dibujara bajo sus párpados.

—La recuerdo —dijo una vez Kanon dejó de moverse de forma extraña y permaneció de espaldas a él, como si de pronto lo hubiesen apagado con un interruptor—. Recuerdo nuestra promesa, Shannon-chan.

Aquellas palabras eran todo lo que Yasu necesitaba, las que habían roto el papel que representaba y todas las reglas impuestas, que venían desde el vestido escondido en su habitación de color negro hasta el orden de las muertes que se llevaría esa noche. Él recordaba. Él había visto su transformación, su farsa bien cuidada, tanto que ya nadie podía conocer su verdadero ser en realidad. La había visto y aún así permanecía ahí detrás de ella, respirando suavemente en su nuca, como si eso pudiese reconfortarla, como si eso pudiese borrar los seis años de dolor.

—Battler-san... —la voz le tembló como si fuera un vidrio frágil, mucho más que las copas que Natsuhi guardaba en un rincón de su casa, especiales para ocasiones como ésa, en las que se debía presumir. Pero no sólo su voz se estremecía, sino también su cuerpo, tal y como si la brisa marina de la tormenta se hubiese instalado en la habitación, ahí entre ellos, entre el abismo que comenzaba a cerrarse.

—¿Qué sucede, Shannon-chan? ¿Acaso te habías olvidado? —con la firmeza de un conocedor, con la sutileza de quien sabe lo que hace, Battler giró lentamente el cuerpo enfundado en ropas de varón y lo observó minuciosamente, desde el brillo de las lágrimas en las pupilas hasta las puntas de los pies, pequeños y protegidos por calcetines de color blanco. Yasu, por su parte, temió la inspección conforme sintió los ojos recorriéndola, como nunca lo habían hecho antes, con la chispa de la infancia y la amistad extinta en las pupilas azules, que tantas noches añoró. Todo aquello era extraño en sí mismo, el plan fallido de Beatrice, el silencio de Battler cuando cualquier otra persona hubiese preguntado qué andaba mal con ella o porqué jugaba a ser Kanon... Algo no estaba bien. Y aunque lo sabía, aunque su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, como las alas de un pajarillo en una jaula dorada, no podía evitar sentirse agradecida, enamorada como lo había estado durante seis años.

—Shannon-chan, ¿me quieres? —todos los signos le indicaban que sí, desde el súbito cambio al mencionar la promesa hasta el rubor de sus mejillas y el temblor de sus labios, entreabiertos como si de esa manera pudiesen escapar las palabras necesarias—. ¿Vendrás conmigo cuando todo esto acabe?

Ella no supo qué responder, el mundo en el cual había crecido y sufrido, vivido y muerto durante infinidad de kakeras estaba reconstruyéndose en el escenario más imposible de todos, en uno que no podía creer que le trajera la felicidad que deseaba. Entonces pensó en George, en Jessica. En sus sentimientos y en el vestido negro que le quedaba flojo del pecho, un plan absolutamente perfecto para hacerlo recordar... que ya no era requerido. Pensó entonces en la escena del jardín, en las advertencias lanzadas a Kanon cuando no sabía la verdad, en cómo Battler prometió extrangularla frente a los ojos de George y en la carta que reposaba en su bolsillo izquierdo, en espera de ser entregada conforme a un plan que ella no había previsto y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, de que ese mundo, con todas sus variables deformadas, tampoco le podía traer la felicidad.

—¿Vendrás conmigo, Shannon-chan? ¡Tengo muchos libros que quiero mostrarte! Aunque no he conseguido el caballo blanco, eso no es problema, ¿verdad? —su tono era inocente, similar al que tenía en su promesa a los doce años, con ese aire de querer comerse al mundo, confiado y temerario, que lograba derretirle el corazón en las noches más frías, que lograba que incluso en esos momentos, aún siendo todas viles mentiras, (porque lo eran, ¿verdad?) ella no pudiera resistirse a él.

—Battler-san, ¿qué quiere de mí?

Por toda respuesta él acarició su rostro, aún un vil experto en su materia, derrumbando un poco más su sarta de mentiras, comenzando por ese semblante amable y la risa pura en su interior.

—Quiero que me ayudes, ¿lo harás? Luego podremos irnos de aquí, juntos —era un vil mentiroso, Yasu lo reconocía, pero tenía una gran facilidad con las palabras, que soltaba como si de un guión teatral se tratase, digno de un premio por mejor actuación—. Nos iremos juntos y nadie nos molestará.

¿Y qué si era un mundo de mentiras? Pensó la mujer, con los dedos temblorosos aferrados a la chaqueta de color beige, casi como si pensara que soltándola él podía desaparecer, volviéndose otra de las ilusiones en su imaginación. ¿Y qué si ese Battler era el constructor de un mundo de mentiras? Al final, todos alcanzarían el mismo destino y sabía que esa vez no sería diferente, participara ella o no en la cacería. ¿Y qué? Se repitió por enésima vez, mientras lo escuchaba hablar de sus planes para esa noche, mientras le repetía entre susurros que debía de entregar la carta y dejarle el resto a él. ¿Y qué importaba, si podía estar a su lado?

Asintió con cuidado a cada instrucción recibida, a cada paso a seguir con el fin absurdo de terminar con los que objetaran su relación. Mentiras, simples mentiras. No había llegado a albergar completamente la esperanza de salvarse de un mundo lleno de sangre y de dolor, así que la pequeña llama de aquél sentimiento se extinguió nada más se separaron para poner en marcha el plan, como soplada por el aire frío en los ojos azules de Battler, que casi parecían de hielo cuando le susurraba palabras de amor.

Tenía que entregar la carta inmediatamente, luego buscaría el vestido de Beatrice y se entregaría a un mundo lleno de mentiras, que de cualquier modo, iba a suceder, con o sin ella en el.

.

Sus pasos se perdieron en la oscuridad ayudados por el sonido de la lluvia, que golpeaba sin piedad las ventanas, como si quisiese llevarse todo a su paso, borrar la existencia impura de esa familia que la rechazó. El vestido negro de Beatrice se deslizaba por el suelo haciendo un sonidito gracioso que en tiempos mejores la hacía sonreír, pero que ahora, le parecía similar al de una marcha fúnebre, directo hacia el altar de la muerte. Había entregado la carta y había visto las reacciones sucederse con la misma rapidez de los fuegos artificiales, llenando todo el reciento de rostros colorados por la ira, la furia reprimida ante las palabras burlonas que ella también habría escogido para retar a alguien.

Lo había visto todo y escuchado también, palabras antisonantes, maldiciones, disputas, la voz de Battler tratando de calmar la situación —hipócrita—, luego la sugerencia de irse todos a la casa de huéspedes. Ella tendría el papel de Beatrice. Como siempre, como estaba destinado. Pero además, también sería Shannon y Kanon, justo como Battler lo había estipulado.

Miró el reloj de la entrada en su tercer paseo por el lugar, en vigilia de cualquier signo que pudiese entorpecer sus planes y se dio cuenta de que iba un poco tarde a la cita con George, a quien no sabría qué decirle ni cómo actuar, en aras de que ahora de nuevo le pertenecía a Battler.

¿Quizás podría decirle? ¿Los planes, todo? Dudó mientras se cambiaba en la casa de los sirvientes, sintiendo el aire frío recorrerle la espalda desnuda, el pecho plano y blanco, en donde brillaba una pequeña cicatriz, ayudado por la luz mortecina de la lámpara de techo. Dudaba porque, aún si lo decía, si el mundo se detenía en un escenario feliz a causa de ella, eventualmente todo saldría mal de nuevo, eventualmente, inmediatamente, quizás. Battler iría a la cárcel. Ella se quedaría con George, por lo menos hasta que descubriera su secreto y luego nada, luego el silencio, el oprobio, la vergüenza y el dolor. ¿Podía soportarlo en aras de que todos pudieran vivir, por su bien, por el bien de la familia que la rechazaba a cada instante? La respuesta era no y la supo inmediatamente puso los pies en el jardín, cubierta por una sombrilla de color rojo sangre, justo como el cabello brillante del hombre que sin ella saberlo, observaba como por casualidad por la ventana, mientras platicaba con Jessica y con María. Después de todo, era egoísta y dado que ese mundo no le había dado nada, pero sí le pertenecía, junto con Battler haría lo que quisiese con él.

—Lo siento, George-sama, apenas terminó mi turno —su voz seguía tan temblorosa como siempre, pero esta vez no se debía a los nervios por encontrarse con un ser amado, sino por el miedo a relatar demasiado, a decir de más y destruir su efímero pero soñado escenario feliz—. ¿Ha esperado mucho?

—Claro que no, Shannon-chan, no te preocupes, de hecho estaba pensando... —Yasu sabía muy bien en qué estaba pensando, qué escena se sucedería después de una charla insustancial y privada, llena de secretos de él, que no quería ni le importaban los de ella—. Bueno, quería preguntarte algo...

Se quedaron callados en lo que George buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, la conocida cajita de color negro que ella conocía de otros mundos, cuando la había sostenido como su única felicidad en el mundo, su última salvación antes de morir feliz. Sin embargo, el escenario no se sucedió como en el guión establecido tantos juegos atrás, donde aquello nunca variaba, Yasu no debía estar sorprendida, pero lo estaba y eso se reflejó en su rostro contrariado conforme el sonido de la lluvia hacia eco en los pasos de alguien, que pronto lograron opacar hasta al pobre George rebuscando aún el anillo.

—¡Hey, George-aniki, Shannon-chan! ¿Qué hacen aquí con este frío? —ciertamente hacía frío, pero no por el clima que amenazaba con destrozarlos en cualquier segundo, causándoles una pulmonía, sino por la súbita aparición de Battler, que no presagiaba nada bueno y había logrado mermar los intentos de George por buscar el anillo—. Oh, es cierto, Shannon-chan, te estaba buscando —Battler sabía lo suficiente gracias a Jessica, gracias a las miradas que su primo dirigía de vez en cuando, muy diferentes de las de un sabihondo curioso. Sabía lo suficiente y planeaba utilizarlo en su contra, porque además de matar, también quería torturar, probar cada aspecto de ese nuevo mundo que se le había otorgado, para entretenimiento de las brujas y los espectadores—. ¿Ya les has dicho a George-aniki lo que hablamos hace rato?

Por supuesto, Yasu negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, pues aquello no estaba dentro del plan, cosa que hizo sentir bastante satisfecho a Battler, pues le alegraba saber que sus órdenes eran obedecidas a la perfección y todo en nombre de un falso amor. Sonriendo ante esta declaración se aventuró a entrar a la pequeña edificación que protegía el que debía ser el encuentro entre dos enamorados y con toda la ligereza del mundo y la naturalidad de quien está familiarizado con ello, se acercó a Yasu para abrazarla, con la atenta mirada de su primo sobre sus manos, que pronto no se contentaron sólo con rodear el cuerpo, sino también con acariciar la espalda y el rostro de alguien que se dejaba hacer y se veía que lo disfrutaba, por cómo el rubor se extendía por sus mejillas y los ojos no perdían el rastro de los de su captor.

—Tú nunca te atreviste a hacer esto, ¿verdad, George-aniki? ¡Qué mojigato eres! Sin embargo, no me sorprende en absoluto, ihihi. Quizás por eso al final he ganado yo, ¿no crees, aniki? —la voz de Battler parecía peligrosa, cargada con el rencor de varios años y de accidentes y traumas que ella no podía ni llegar a sopesar. Quizás aquello no era parte del plan, pero estaba segura de que algo sucedería, algo que desencadenaría el efecto dominó que causaría muerte, destrucción y quizás algo de felicidad para ella mientras pudiese estar a su lado.

—Haha, no es divertido, Battler-kun, ¿qué sucede, Shannon-chan? —la caja del anillo de compromiso colgaba de uno de sus brazos inertes, que al parecer habían perdido las fuerzas para moverse debido a la impresión, convirtiéndolo en un blanco perfecto—. ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué sucede?

La respuesta fue tan rápida que ni siquiera Battler fue capaz de visualizarla. Jaló el gatillo de la pistola que traía escondida entre los pliegues de la chaqueta y la bala fue a perderse en el torso del joven, en un punto mortal pero lo suficientemente lento como para permitir otras torturas.

—Díselo, Shannon-chan. Dile que hicimos una promesa hace seis años y que sólo estuviste jugando con él durante el tiempo en que no estuve, dile que ahora me perteneces a mí —las órdenes no fueron obedecidas, pero tampoco era necesario. George era lo suficientemente idiota como para creérselo, como para recomponer las piezas de un mundo que parecía lejano, pero terriblemente real—. Hahaha, así es, George-aniki, ¡al final gané yoooo!

Un segundo disparo cruzó el aire, silencioso gracias a que Battler había equipado su arma con la mejor tecnología disponible, pero él no la había disparado, sino Yasu, cuyas manos hasta hacia pocos segundos estaban entrecruzadas con las de él, para desagrado de George, quien exhaló sus últimos suspiros en la agonía de un amor no correspondido, del engaño de una mujer.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó él, pero luego se encogió de hombros, riendo con la pureza de un niño pequeño, mientras aplastaba el rostro de su primo con el zapato, salpicando rastros de sangre—. No importa, sigamos.

—P-pero... ¿Y qué sucederá con Jessica-sama y María-sama? ¿No parecerá extraño cuando se den cuenta de que George-sama no ha regresado? —el labio de Yasu tembló, justo como el resto de su cuerpo, azotado por el frío de la muerte y de las corrientes de aire, que se hacían cada vez más poderosas, imposibilitando la vista.

—Ahhh, Jessica-chan y María-chan, ¡no te preocupes! Ya me he encargado de ellas. Sospecharon cuando quise salir de la habitación para ver qué hacías, así que tuve que encargarme, aunque no fue tan divertido como planeaba —el rostro de George ya había quedado deformado por los múltiples pisotones y yacía como una masa informe en el suelo, junto a la caja del anillo de diamantes, que Battler tomó para ofrecérselo, como si fuera una prueba de su amor—. Sigamos, Shannon-chan, todavía nos queda mucho por hacer y dos días completos para divertirnos.

—Sí, Battler-san.

Él le colocó el anillo mientras le susurraba la siguiente parte del apresurado plan que había elaborado tras su arrebato de irracionalidad, abrazándola después para infundirle valor, para recordarle la promesa falsa que habían hecho nuevamente, promesa bañada en sangre ya.

—...¿Entendido? Esto es lo que debes decirles: estabas con nosotros jugando cartas y cuando regresabas a la casa encontraste el cadáver de George, fuíste a avisarme y cuando regresamos encontramos a Jessica y María, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió de nueva cuenta, recordando la voz de Battler cuando le juró a Kanon que la estrangularía, con tanta ternura, con tanta emoción como en esos momentos. En cierto modo, lo estaba haciendo. Pero no importaba. Él no lo sabía todo, no podía controlarlo todo como lo hacía con ella, una muñeca de silueta distorsionada en sus manos, tan hábiles y suaves a la vez. La isla volaría en pedazos al día siguiente y quizás ella antes, cuando todos yacieran muertos menos ellos dos, se adelantaría a terminar con él, para que el mundo se acabara con ella recostada sobre su pecho, derramando sus últimas lágrimas por un amor no correspondido, ilusorio como todo a su alrededor.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Oh, shit, ya de por sí el EP8 es triste y yo hago esto ._.<p> 


End file.
